jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Kategorie Diskussion:Infoboxvorlagen/Archiv
Kennt jemand eine Möglichkeit, die Bilder in den Infoboxvorlagen zu resizen? Denn bei großen Bildern wird es unübersichtlich. --Premia 17:32, 28. Mai 2006 (CEST) :So soll es geschehen! Ich habe jeder Vorlage einen Parameter hinzugefügt, über den man die Größe bestimmen kann. Jetzt muss nach und nach in jedem Artikel der eine der Vorlagen benutzt, die Größe nachgetragen werden. Das ist aber sooo wichtig nicht, wenn man es nicht macht, steht da nur immer " }", wenn man mit dem Cursor über das Bild geht. Obi-Wan K. 18:40, 28. Mai 2006 (CEST) ::Wie setze ich das ein? Hast du ein Beispiel für mich bitte? --Premia 20:26, 28. Mai 2006 (CEST) :::Habs herausgefunden. Einfach z. B.: :::Bildgröße=300px| :::Wie hier: Qui-Gon Jinn :::Hatte bei Vorlage:Jedi was ausprobiert und wieder in deine zuletzt bearbeitete Version rückeditiert. --Premia 20:55, 28. Mai 2006 (CEST) Vorschläge für weitere Vorlagen Infobox "Krieg" Hallo, was meint ihr zu einer Infobox-Vorlage zum Thema "Kriege" - macht das Sinn? Sie braucht nicht so ausführlich zu sein wie die "Schlachten"-Box; ich dachte da an Kategorien wie "Name des Krieges", "Beginn", "Ende", "Beteiligte Seiten" (ähnlich wie in der Schlachten-Box einander gegenübergestellt), "Worum ging es - ein Stichwort" (ein besserer Name müßte da noch gefunden werden...), "Sieger" (evtl. noch Name der Entscheidungsschlacht, wer ihn ausgelöst hat oder was Euch sonst noch so einfällt). Auf diese Weise könnte man vor allem die ganzen (vor allem die frühzeitlichen) Kriege (Hyperraumkrieg, Erster Sith-Krieg, Zweiter Sith-Krieg, Sith-Bürgerkrieg, Mandalorianische Kriege, Mandalorianischer Bürgerkrieg, Bürgerkrieg von Onderon etc.) übersichtlicher gestalten; hier besteht bei Besuchern sicher schnell die Gefahr größerer Verwirrung aufgrund der ähnlichen Namen und der engen zeitlichen Abfolge. Mit einer "Kriege"-Box sieht man wenigstens auf einen Blick, wo der Krieg zeitlich einzuordnen ist, wer auf wessen Seite stand, und worum es ging. Meinung? RC-9393 21:08, 27. Jul 2006 (CEST) :Eine Infobox für Kriege ist durchaus sinnvoll. Jedoch ist die Lage so, dass (fast) keine Artikel zu Kriegen vorhanden sind und der Ausbau zuerst inhaltlich stattfinden müsste und nicht über die rasche Einführung einer Infobox. Auf jeden Fall ist diese Idee sehr gut und sollte auch umgesetzt werden. :Was mich stört ist die Farbgebung einiger Vorlagen. Manche Farben der Vorlagen gleichen sich untereinander sehr stark, so gibt es bei Fahrzeugen, Spezien und Personen verschiedene Blautöne. Ich denke das sollte untereinander besser abgemischt werden, sodass ein System davon abzuleiten ist. :Gruß Little Ani 21:21, 27. Jul 2006 (CEST) ::An mangelnden Kriegen soll es nicht scheitern; die stehen bereits auf meiner "To Do"-Liste ;-) Ich werde einfach mal mit dem Schreiben beginnen und dann beizeiten noch einmal auf das Thema Infobox zurückkommen, wenn es sich lohnt.RC-9393 21:31, 27. Jul 2006 (CEST) Farben Zum Thema Farbsystem: Ja, hier sollten wir uns ein "logisches" System bzw. eine Kodierung ausdenken, die gleichzeitig bereits Informationen vermittelt und einen Zusammenhang erkennen läßt; d.h. stärkere Kontraste, so dass auf einen Blick erkennbar ist, um was es sich bei der Kategorie handelt. Das Signalrot für Sith im Kontrast zu den gelben Jedi und den blauen sonstigen Personen ist ja recht eindeutig, aber momentan gibt es wirklich zu viele ähnliche Töne dazwischen, die für vollkommen andere Bereiche stehen (die besagten Blautöne). Vielleicht sollten wir hier Vorschläge sammeln und uns überlegen, wie man gute Kontraste einerseits, aber Gruppenzugehörigkeiten andererseits darstellt (z.B. Planeten und Monde, die einerseits schon zeigen sollen, dass es sich um Himmelskörper handelt - das heißt, dass eine gewisse Einheitlichkeit besteht -, die sich andererseits aber auch voneinander unterscheiden). Kein leichtes Unterfangen! RC-9393 21:31, 27. Jul 2006 (CEST) : :Hier ist mal eine Übersicht der einzelnen Verteilung von Farbgebungen in den Spektralfarben. Es ist unbedingt sinnvoll eine Ordnung in die Thematik zu bringen, den es kann nicht sein, dass verschiedene Themengebiete wie zum Beispiel Planeten und Romane eine gemeinsame Farbe erhalten. Besser wäre ein Gebrauch der bisher nicht verwendeten Spektren. :Da der Planet das Grün als bildliches Synonym verwendet ist ein Umgstaltung der Roman-Vorlage dringend notwendig. Eine Unterteilung in bestimmte Themengebiete, die ein ähnliches Farbspektrum verwenden vereinfacht die Zugehörigkeit und macht die Vorlage gleichzeitig zu einem markenzeichen einer bestimmten Gruppe. So wäre ich zum Beispiel dafür, dass man die Brauntöne dafür verwendet um geschichtliche Ereignisse wie Kriege und Schlachten zu behandeln. Desweiteren wären Grautöne für technische Geräte wie Fahrzeuge, Schiffe und Droiden symbolhaft. Man sollte auf jeden Fall überlegen, wie man Ordnung in die Sache bekommt und das nicht nur willkürlich bestimmt wird. :Das ganze hat auch seinen organisatorischen Zweck. Denn wenn jemand plötzlich auf die Idee kommt, die Farbe einer Vorlage zu verändern, dann verkommen die Diskussionen womöglich schnell zu einem Streitgespräch. Mit Ordnung und Systematik kann man darauf verweisen, sodass eine rasche Änderung alleine schon von einem vereinbartem System übertroffen wird. Schön wäre, wenn man zumindest alle Spektralfarben ausnutzt, da diese den stärksten Kontrast untereinander ausmachen und somit die stärkste Identifizirung zu ihrem Thema herstellen. Gruß Little Ani 22:28, 27. Jul 2006 (CEST) ::Die gleichzeitige Verwendung von grün für Farbe und Romane ist wirklich sehr unglücklich - ist mir noch gar nicht aufgefallen! Insofern ist die Farbtabelle ein sehr guter Anstoß und veranschaulicht das Problem. Eine grobe Unterteilung in "Grau" für Technik, "Braun" für Krieg und Schlacht, "Grün" für Planeten finde ich gut, damit kann man direkt etwas verbinden. Die anderen Farben wollen wohl überlegt sein, damit man sie später nicht mehr ändern muß. Die Tabellen haben in der Regel ja zwei Farben; eine für die Überschrift, eine für das Textfeld. Hier könnte man auf jeden Fall Einheitlichkeit schaffen, indem die Überschriften aller Bereiche einer Kategorie einheitlich in einer Spektralfarbe erscheinen (z.B. alles was mit Himmelskörpern zu tun hat in sattem Grün), die Unterkategorien (Monde, Planeten, Asteroiden...) sich dann durch blassere Variationen im Inhaltsfeld voneinander unterscheiden?! RC-9393 22:40, 27. Jul 2006 (CEST) :::Das mit der genauen Verteilung der Farbe leuchtet mir ein. Das die gleichen Themen die gleiche Farbe haben sollen ist eine gute Idee. Allerdings gebe ich zu bedenken das, falls Technik grau werden sollte, es schwierig werden wird sechs verschiedene Grautöne zu finden, die sich auch noch genug voneinander unterscheiden. Ich würde deshalb eher Blau für Technik nehmen. --Elastor 22:51, 27. Jul 2006 (CEST) ::::Die blassen Unterfarben, die die Infofelder selber ausfüllen, müßten gar nicht mal der Hauptfarbe entsprechen, finde ich. Wenn alle Technik-Boxen die gleiche satt-graue Überschrift haben, könnte man die Info-Felder mit Blass-Pastelligem Khaki, Beige oder Grau unterlegen - das ist einerseits unaufdringlich und nicht zu verschieden, läßt andererseits aber eine eindeutige Erkennbarkeit zu. RC-9393 22:57, 27. Jul 2006 (CEST) :::::Ok, ich finde so klingt das gut. Jetzt müssen wir noch festlegen welche Kategorie welche Farbe bekommt und wer das ganze umarbeitet. --Elastor 23:06, 27. Jul 2006 (CEST) ::::::Die Systematisierung der Infobox-Farben ist eine gute Idee. Aber die Farben sollten imho nur eine zusätzliche schnelle Information für die sein, die schon ein paar Mal hier waren. Soll heißen, dass man nicht unbedingt für jede Kategorie eine eigene Farbe/eigenen Farbton finden muss, sondern nur größere Themen (Personen, Technologie, Ereignisse...) eine Farbe bekommen und einige besondere Kategorien nochmal unterschieden werden. So wie die Jedi, Sith, Rebellen und Imperialen, da sie ja sozusagen die Hauptfraktionen von Star Wars sind. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich euch richtig verstanden habe, wollt ihr einer Infobox mehrere Farben geben? Das gefiele mir nämlich nicht. Ich finde auch, dass die Infofelder grau bleiben sollten. Wenn die noch eingefärbt werden, wird es zu viel. Und zu meiner Verteidigung, wegen der Roman-Infobox: Wie alle diese Vorlagen basiert sie auf der Vorlage "Planet" und ich habe die Farbe erstmal so gelassen, da mir keine einfiel, die gut zu Romanen passt. :) Vielleicht sollten wir eine Grundfarbe festlegen, die für alles erstmal verwendet werden kann, bis sich etwas passendes gefunden hat. -- Obi-Wan K. 23:56, 29. Jul 2006 (CEST) Vorlage:Gebäude Könnte man bei der Infoboxvorlage Vorlage:Gebäude noch ``Zerstört´´ ergänzen? Gruß Adi Sei 11:36, 4. Feb 2007 (CET). :Ist umgesetzt! :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 11:41, 4. Feb 2007 (CET) Vorlage:Stadt Könnte man eine Infobox für Städte erstellen. Ich dachte dabei neben "Bild", "Bildgröße" und "Name" noch an "Planet", "Regierung"(zum Beispiel: Monarchie), "Bevölkerung", "Status"(zum Beispiel: arm), "Bau"(zum Beispiel: klassisch) und "Produkte"(zum beispiel:Tibanna-Gas). Viele Grüße Adi Sei 13:38, 6. Feb 2007 (CET). :Ich würde noch "Zugehöhrichkeit", "bekannte Spiele"(zum Beispiel: Podrennen und "Sehenswürdigkeiten"(zum Beispiel: Theed-Palast) ergänzen. Gruß 84.173.50.78 15:25, 7. Feb 2007 (CET). ::Schon erledigt. Die Infobox "Stadt" findet ihr jetzt hier. Statt "Spiele" habe ich den Punkt "Veranstaltungen" eingebaut. "Produkte" sind wie bei den Planeten in "Importe" und "Exporte" getrennt. Viel Spaß damit und viele Grüße von Ben Kenobi 16:49, 7. Feb 2007 (CET) :::Würdest du noch "Spezies" ergänzen? Adi Sei 19:22, 7. Feb 2007 (CET). ::::Es gibt schon eine Vorlage:Spezies. --Little Ani Admin 19:31, 7. Feb 2007 (CET) :::::Ich meinte, dass man "Spezies" in der Vorlage:Stadt ergänzen soll. Gruß Adi Sei 11:57, 8. Feb 2007 (CET). ::::::Wäre "Bewohner" nicht sinnvoller? Moderne Städte werden ja selten von nur einer Spezies bewohnt, außer auf isolationistischen Planeten. Gruß, RC-9393 Admin 11:59, 8. Feb 2007 (CET) :::::::Schon erledigt. Ich habe das jetzt "Bevölkerung" genannt, was eigentlich noch besser klingt. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 12:58, 8. Feb 2007 (CET) ::::::::Der Weisheit eines Kenobis habe ich nichts entgegenzusetzen :-) Gruß! RC-9393 Admin 13:15, 8. Feb 2007 (CET) :::::::::Uh-oh, zu viel des Lobes... Bild:;-).gif Ben Kenobi 13:26, 8. Feb 2007 (CET) Vorlage:Beruf Könnte bitte jemand die Vorlage:Beruf erstellen? Ich denke da neben Name, Bild und Billdgröße an Planeten, wo der Beruf nachweislich verwendet wird, Zwek, Besondere Eigenschaften, Bekannte Mitglieder und Zugehörigkeit. MfG Adi Sei 14:34, 20. Aug 2007 (CEST) #An sich ist das ja eine gute Idee, aber über die Berufe ansich ist ja meist nicht viel bekannt (ausser dem was man aus dem "wahren" Leben weiß, aber halt keine "Quelle" für hat), daher würde sich eine Infobox nicht so gut machen, in sehr kurzen Texten wie Administrator. #Dann hab ich noch ein paar Vorschläge und zwar eine Infobox für Yuuzhan Vong, in denen dann Kaste, Beruf/Tätigkeit, Domäne, Geburt und Tod und all das steht. #Desweiteren müssten die Infoboxen von Vorlage:Englischer Roman und Vorlage:Kurzgeschichte überarbeitet werden, ich glaub if-funktion oder so nennt sich das. #Ebenfalls bin ich für eine Zusammenlegung von Vorlage:Schusswaffe und Vorlage:Stationäre Waffe in eine Infobox/Vorlage die schlicht Waffe heißt, die dann aber auch für Schwerter und andere Waffen genutzt werden kann. Wie genau die auszusehen hat, müssten man dann noch diskutieren. Gruß Boba 15:12, 20. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Ich denke auch, dass für Beruf-Artikel keine Infobox nötig ist. Sowas wie Zweck oder besondere Eigenschaften lassen sich schon meistens aus der Berufsbezeichnung erschließen. Also bei Berufen ist meiner Meinung nach keine Infobox angebracht. Bei den Yuuzhan Vong finde ich das schon eher und stimme auch Boba bei seinem Vorschlag zu. Allerdings hallte ich es dann wieder für unnötig, dass dann auch Infoboxen für andere Spezies erstellt werden. Yuuzhan Vong finde ich was besonderes, zumal sie sowas wie ein eigenes Imperium gründeten. Aber eine Vorlage:Gran oder Vorlage:Menschen muss nun echt nicht sein... Gruß Little Ani Admin 18:03, 20. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Alles klar, cool. Ich hätte da noch eine Idee, könnte man bei den Infoboxen nicht Haar-/Hautfarbe machen? Weil einige Personen haben ja keine Haare, aner dafür eine „unnormale“ Hautfarbe. Wäre das möglich? Boba 21:03, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) Vorlage:Yuuzhan Vong So dann wollen wir doch mal diskutieren, was alles in die Yuuzhan Vong Infobox rein sollte. ICh hab hier mal einen kleinen Vorschlag: #Name #Bild #Bildgröße #Geschlecht #Haare/Hautfarbe (gut die haben fast nie Haare und farblich sind die eh fast immer gleich) #Augen #Größe #Merkmale #Geburt #Tod #Kaste #spezieller Beruf (es gibt Gestalter als Kaste, aber als Beruf Meistergestalter) #Heimat #Domäne #Zugehörigkeit Was meint ihr dazu? Boba 23:16, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Abgelehnt. Versuchs mit Vorlage:Soldat oder Vorlage:Person - die reichen völlig. Ben Kenobi Admin 23:28, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::hmmmmmmm wenn du meinst, Little Ani fand das mit der Infobox in Ordnung, aber ich will jetzt hier keinen Streit anfangen oder dir die Kompetenz abstreiten oder so ....Boba 23:32, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Nuja, gegen eine Infobox habe ich echt nichts. Aber wenn das nichts ist, kann man ja wenigstens bei Vorlage:Soldat ein braunfarbenes Yuuzhan-Vong-Set erstellen, oder nicht? :) Aber mit Bobas Variante wäre ich auch einverstanden. --Little Ani Admin 23:37, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::Ich sehe in der Vorlage genau so wenig Sinn wie bei Vorlage:Wookiee - du hast selbst gesagt, dass wir nicht für jeden Quak eine neue Box machen sollen, Ani. Natürlich ist ein Vong-Farbset drin. Bitte nennt mir die drei Farbcodes, dann bau ich die ein. Ben Kenobi Admin 23:38, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::Ja, man muss echt nicht für jeden Quark eine Infobox erstellen, stimmt auch wieder :) Irgendwie befürchte ich auch, dass nach YV auch noch andere Spezies eine Infobox wollen, aber so ganz Quark finde ich es nicht. Nimm am besten solche Brauntöne von deiner Farbpalette, Ben :) Also, die mit den festen Farben für alle Bildschrime... du verstehst hoffentlich! --Little Ani Admin 23:43, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::::Ok, verstanden. Aber ich mach das morgen, zu solch gedanklichen Höchstleistungen bin ich heute nicht mehr fähig. Ich bin total kaputt vom Pfarrfest bei uns... Bild:;-).gif Ben Kenobi Admin 23:47, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST)